Vale's Resurgence (Hiatus )
by Flaming Author 22
Summary: The kingdom of Vale was the only power to remain a monarchy after the great war. An age of prosperity followed, however after the death of the former king his son took over. Vowing to keep his kingdom safe at any cost his actions would change the world for better or for worse. Of course other powers are at work with their own agendas. Will Remnant survive this new age of conflict?


**AN: Well, here we are. Another new story. I know I have many others to work on but this was an idea that I had in my head for months now and I just had to work on it. I always liked royal fics but this one is going to be in a modern/futuristic setting.**

 **Also, if you haven't checked out the story "One King To Rule Them All" By DragonManMax then I highly recommend it. It was one of the factors that made me decide to write this. His is more of a medieval fantasy, so I decided to make this modern to contrast. This chapter is a bit shorter than my normal length, but future chapters will be back up to snuff.**

 **Please let me know what you think. I really appreciate all the reviews I get and look at each one even if I don't respond. It's definitely helped me improve my writing so far.**

 **Beta:DragonManMax**

 **Chapter 1: The State**

"So Tukson… Got any new information?"

The puma faunus sighed before looking around the store. When it was clear it was just the two of them he relaxed. "My old friends haven't been able to find a thing. Of course, none of us were very high on the chain of command, but we still would have heard whispers of something that big."

Yang sighed. "You're right. I suppose it was too much to hope for to find anything out. Thanks anyway."

The older man nodded. "It still doesn't make any sense. Someone from Atlas? Sure, but the former king of Vale? The guy who made Vale the only kingdom to give the faunus full rights in humanity's history? I don't see why the White Fang would assassinate him."

The blonde turned and pretended to skim over a nearby bookshelf when the door jingled open and a customer walked in. She waited for Tukson to greet him before she returned her gaze to him and spoke in a whisper. "I agree. Like you said you would have at least heard whispers or rumors of something that big even at your former level. Plus call me crazy, but I don't think the White Fang have anyone who can take down one of Vale's strongest huntsmen so easily even if he was by himself."

"I know for a fact we didn't. At least not in Vale. Most of our elites our in Mistral and a few in Atlas but in Vauco or Vale? Not much, but new unskilled recruits."

Yang moved to the size as the customer that had walked in earlier went to go pay for his book of choice. She didn't bother to look at what type of book, but waited patiently for Tukson to cash him out and then send him out with a friendly goodbye.

"Perhaps they had someone sent in from Mistral?"

The store owner shrugged. "Could be but I still don't think that was the case."

The blonde hummed in thought for a moment before coming up with a conclusion. "Someone set them up? I mean they would make for a believable target and despite the fact that many of their higher-ranking members disavowed the attack no one is going to believe them given their reputation."

"That makes the most sense. However, that still doesn't answer who or why? What would anyone gain from murdering a man so beloved by their kingdom? If anything, it only hurt the White Fang and drove most of the moderate faunus population away. Vale's military has seen a surplus of patriotic faunus since the incident as well."

Yang shook her head knowing she probably wasn't going to figure it out today at this rate.

The blond placed a lien card on the desk. "Thanks for your time Tukson." It wasn't like she ever came here to get a book and he was a good guy. She would have felt bad not giving him something to help pay the bills.

"Anytime. Take care Yang."

She smiled and nodded at him. "You too. The security is getting worse. Jaune's generals have set up shop in every major city and frontier settlement in Vale and the White Fang are top on their hit list now. Even as a former member you should watch yourself, okay?"

"I'll do my best. See you around." He waved.

Yang turned around with a wave of her own before leaving the bookstore quietly. Her mind now lost in thought as her eyes glanced up at the sky. Three large Valian battle ships now orbited the city. Smaller vessels made frequent patrols through the city's skylines.

She looked down the street to see a pair of Valian soldiers patrolling. Their black and crimson red armor made them stand out. The Vale coat of arms on their shoulder plates. Their faces covered with black vizors and voices sounded almost robotic through the helmets as they brushed past her and told her to get out of the way.

Not much she could do now that they had already passed her of course, but she wasn't going to argue.

She continued down the road until she got to the airship terminal that would take her back to Beacon. It was rather sad really. The streets used to be so free and a lot more people would be out normally at this time, but the presence of Jaune's soldiers changed all of that. He was certainly tightening his grip after his father was killed and he took the throne.

Of course, this wasn't all bad. Crime was at an all time low and Grimm attacks were far less common on the frontier villages since the military kept them safer now. People might not be as free, but they had a stronger piece of mind.

That was worth something she supposed…

Just as she was about to enter the airship terminal all the TV's in the city square turned into a brief period of static before she recognized her.

"Ruby?"

It was Ruby alright. She knew those silver eyes anywhere. Vales flag shown behind her and she was flanked by two other girls. They were twins dressed in military gear. One with a large white stripe across the shoulder and the other with a red stripe. Ruby herself was dressed in the huntress outfit Yang always saw her in.

" **Attention citizens of Vale. Due to recent criminal activity I will be put in charge of the city's security. A curfew will also now be put into effect starting at ten this evening. This will be in effect until the heinous criminal Roman Torchwick has been captured."**

Groans could be heard from some nearby bystanders, but the attention of nearby Valian guards soon killed any potentially treasonous words.

Yang herself sighed. She was hoping to go out this weekend, but it seemed she would be better off staying at the academy during night time.

Ruby herself smirked. **"I know things have been rough recently due to the tragic death of our former king by treacherous White Fang. However, our new king is just as dedicated to keeping our kingdom safe and making it more prosperous than ever before. We will not rest until those responsible face justice. During these dark times in our future will be brightened by our new golden king. For the glory of Jaune! For the glory of the Vale!"**

With that the screens and televisions returned to their normal programs.

"Well, this sucks… Looks I can't make any more late-night trips into the city." The blonde sighed.

"This is bullshit! The White Fang didn't kill the former king!"

Yang's eyes widened as she and a few others turned to face the outraged bystander. He was a faunus with small antlers on his head. Next to him a faunus with bat wings grabbed the other faunus.

"Hey, shut up Sticks! Are you insane?"

A small group of soldiers made their way to the pair of faunus. There were about six of them. One had an orange stripe on it's shoulder armor. Probably indicating it was of higher rank. A captain most likely.

' _This isn't good…'_ Yang braced herself hoping the worst wasn't about to happen.

"No! I won't be quiet. The White Fang was framed. They are heroes fighting for the rights of all faunus! They were probably just set up by our human government."

The captain pulled out it's assault rifle and the rest of the squad followed suit. Aiming at the outspoken faunus.

"Attention citizen. I highly recommend you cease your treasonous accusations at once and return to your home." The captain spoke in a calm voice.

"Up yours!" The faunus shouted unfazed by the guards warning. "You humans may blindly follow our new king, but I know the White Fang our innocent. Vale's just using this tragedy as an excuse to crack down on the faunus."

"Sticks knock it off!" The bat faunus grabbed him before turning to the guards. "Please excuse my friend here. He didn't mean it. He's just really drunk and doesn't know what he is talking about."

The captain lowered its rifle. "You're right." It then removed its helmet to expose silver hair and pale skin. Black vanes could be seen stretching down what was visible of her neck. "I am a faunus you jackass."

The deer faunus seemed shocked before his face twisted in anger. "You traitor! Why would you serve our oppressors!?"

The captain responded by smacking the deer faunus in the head with her rifle. "Shut up!" She roared. "I serve my king and my kingdom with pride! Speak ill about either of them again and I'll make you regret it."

The deer faunus got up and wiped the blood from his cheek. "Then you're a fool. Jaune is nothing but a tyrant!"

The captain narrowed her eyes. "King Jaune is a great man. He will lead our kingdom to glory and make our world safer for all." She turned her back to him. "It's a shame you won't get to see that…"

Lifting up her hand, she snapped her fingers and signal gunshot was heard. It was a guard to her right that executed the deer faunus. His body fell to the street with a thump and blood started to pour onto the pavement.

Yang's mouth silently hung with a hand covered over it. She stared at the dead body in shock and horror.

She wasn't the only one as the group of onlookers backed away and gasped. Some fled in panic.

The bat faunus however just stared at his fallen friend. "Why?" Was all he could muster out.

"Because he refused to stop slandering our king. He insulted the faunus who proudly serve our kingdom and preached his radical nonsense." The captain put her helmet back on. "Now disperse. All of you or I'll have you all arrested for public disturbance."

The remaining onlookers quickly left the scene. Yang however, could bring herself to move. Staring at the lifeless body. His shocked face just before the bullet hit his skull.

The bat faunus looked up terrified before he too fled the scene. Leaving the guard's attention to fall on Yang.

"So, Blondie do I need to repeat myself or are you going to leave?"

Yang shock her head. "N-No…I was just leaving to head back to Beacon."

"Good girl." The captain looked to her squad. "Call in a body retrieval unit. His majesty doesn't like trash laying in the street."

"Yes, ma'am!" The guard hastily pulled his scroll and obeyed the captain's orders.

Yang quickly went to the terminal and got the first flight back to Beacon. She didn't say anything on the way back as the events replayed in her mind over and over. She doubted she would come to terms with what she had just witnessed fully for a very long time.

* * *

Ruby sighed as she closed the book she was reading. Sitting on the bridge of her flagship orbiting the city she turned to face the twins who had just arrived from carrying out some minor ground operations.

"Melanie, Militia what do you have to report?"

The twins gave a slight bow before continuing. "General…We have finished clearing out the designated areas in the city. We found a few dozen White Fang agents in the old industrial area. They had gotten ahold of a dozen crates of stolen of heavy weapons and ammunitions along with small arms."

"I see…Anything else?"

"We also found large amounts of dust. No doubt stolen."

"How much?"

"Nearly three shipments worth."

Ruby smiled as she leaned back into her seat. "Well done you two. Is there anything else to report?"

"There was an incident earlier today in central street. Captain Trifia of the Black Web Company executed a White Fang sympathizer. He claimed the White Fang wasn't responsible for the death of our former king and then slandered our new one." Militia explained.

The crimson reaper frowned. "I see…How unfortunate. Despite the tragic loss of life captain Trifia is to be commended for her loyalty in taking care of the agitator."

Militia nodded. "I will pass on your praise general."

Ruby nodded and turned to Melanie. "Continue the sweep of the old industrial area. It's time to see just how far the White Fang cancer has been allowed to spread during the laxer reign of our former king.

The girl bowed her head. "Yes General. I'll let you know if we find anything once it's finished."

"Good. You two are dismissed."

The twins gave a final light bow before leaving the bridge.

Ruby wasn't huge on that courtesy since she thought only Jaune was worthy of it. However, Jaune had made it clear that a general of an occupied area was the representation of his will. Therefore, they should be treated as such and given such a courtesy.

She also wasn't big on the execution. In truth it shook her. She didn't like the idea of someone being killed in the street, even if they were possibly White Fang.

"Is Jaune really okay with such things?" She muttered softly.

It was hard to think so when she thought back to the sweet innocent boy she called her best friend. Someday she would replace her mother as head of his guard. It was only natural that being close to the same age, they became good friends quickly. She missed the days they would play in the palace garden or video games in his room when he didn't have lessons.

She also missed when she would help him hide from said lessons. Hiding in his closet they would read comic books in the dark with a small flashlight while huddled together.

She giggled softly. "Oh, mom was so mad…No to mention his private tutors." His father would often scold him, but it wouldn't take long for the young duo to do it again.

She missed the warm boy who regarded servants and nobles alike as equals. The boy who wanted to be a hero and fight the Grimm. But now that leadership was forced upon him in such a way…He has become colder.

"I promise to find those responsible… I hope then you can find some peace my kind. Maybe then we can have fun together like the old days…"

She knew it was wishful thinking, but hope was something she would always have. A hope for a better tomorrow. A hope for a bright a future and a hope to see Jaune's even brighter smile once again.

* * *

Raven made her way through the long dark halls of the royal palace. Eventually she made it to the grand doors of the throne room. Two guards snapped to attention and opened the large doors for her.

She ignored their salutes and moved into the large room. It like the rest of the palace during the night was dark and almost gloomy looking. The lights were dimmed, and the light of the broken moon shown through the large windows.

Six honor guards stood at attention on each side of the room. Their armor cold and black as the night. Long capes of matching color stretched to almost their feet. Their large weapons sheathed. Some were katanas like her own. Some swords. Some she didn't even know. She doubted she would ever see them in action since none were foolish enough to make a move on the palace in over two hundred years.

She continued to walk until she got the edge of the jet-black stair case leading to the crimson throne the prince sat on…

No that wasn't right…It was her king now.

' _King…I still can't believe he is king now…So soon.'_

She knelt before it. Before him. Looking up, she saw Summer standing at his side. The ever-present lap dog keeping watch.

"What will you have of me my king?"

His once warm and innocent blue orbs now seemed to reflect the dark depths of the ocean. Cold and threatening to crush with one wrong move.

"Ah, Raven. It's good to see you again. How are things proceeding in Mistral?"

"My subordinates have finished scouting the area. The White Fang's headquarters is well guarded, but I'm confident we can break through."

He smiled. It was an amused smile. "That would be an understatement given your powers."

She bowed her head again. "Indeed. I will begin the attack at once."

"Good. Kill the rest, but bring Sienna to me alive."

She smiled. "Gladly, my king. Pretending to be a bandit tribe doesn't get as much action as one might think. I look forward to some combat again."

He chuckled. "So, it seems. You're dismissed Raven. I look forward to your return."

She gave a deep bow before standing up and turning on heel to leave the throne room without another word.

Once she was out of the room she created a portal and made her way back to her tribe. It was true that it had been a real tribe once, but now they were in service to the king of Vale. Their ranks swelled with 'deserters' from Vale's military to sow chaos abroad.

She exited the portal. Her three most loyal subordinates along with over three dozen of her clan's men stood ready.

Vernal had been part of the tribe for as long as Raven could remember. Adam and Blake, however were more newer additions. The funus duo leaving their old days in the White Fang behind were now in the service to the new king and as such with her.

"I've just gotten the go ahead from his majesty. Sienna Khan shall be brought to our king in chains. Kill the rest."

* * *

Summer had watched Raven go mutely. She had been on the same team together long ago and it was strange seeing her so obedient to authority figures.

So, it was only natural she was suspicious of Raven. Raven had left her own daughter after all, so what would stop her from betraying her king?

"Something wrong Summer?"

Her attention quickly fell back to her master. "Nothing my king. Although I'm hoping Raven doesn't cause an international incident so close to the Vytal festival."

"I'm not too worried. I'm confident in Raven's ability's. Including being discreet when necessary."

"Of course, my king. I know first hand of how capable she is."

"Indeed. Besides, even if she does get caught Mistral should thank us. If they won't do something about the White Fang problem on their shores, then _I_ will."

Summer nodded. Finding herself staring at the once lovable boy with mixed feelings. It hurt more than she first realized the absence of his old self. The boy she would silently watch over as he played with her daughter. The boy eventually turned into a man. His handsome features reminding her of her late husband's when he was his age.

Of course, she wasn't alone in that. Raven had often joked about him being a mini Taiyang. Naturally, she and the former bandit leader would take turns reading Jaune stories in his youth or practicing his swordsman ship during the day.

He had grown up so nicely in his appearance and his warm, innocent personality only made her yearn for him more. Of course, to also prevent Raven from corrupting him.

Now his eyes only brought her chills instead of that soft warmth.

It only made her want to comfort him more. But such thoughts weren't healthy. Such feelings needed to be repressed.

"Summer I'm heading to bed for the night. I hope you have a good night yourself."

Of course, small embers of warmth would occasionally resurface ever so fleetingly. Those times were becoming fewer and further between.

"Thank you. Sweet dreams." She smiled.

She watched him go without another word. Before she too retired to her bedroom. Tomorrow would be a busy day and preparation for the Vytal festival would soon begin. Not to mention the new prisoner that would be joining them.

Her thoughts soon went back to Jaune.

"The burden of being a ruler at such an age isn't easy…" She muttered looking at the ceiling.

' _Even if he is a king now…He will always be my sweet prince.'_

 ** _AN: Thank you for reading._**


End file.
